I Kissed a Girl
|artist= |year=2008 |mode=Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic/Sweat) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat/On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic/Sweat/On-Stage) 1 (Mashup) |nosm= |pc=Dark Pink (Classic/Sweat) Light Pink/Yellow/Light Pink (On-Stage) |gc=Hot Blue (Classic) Dark Yellow (Sweat) Cyan/Dark Purple/Cyan (On-Stage) |lc=Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) Dark Yellow (Sweat/On-Stage) |mashup=December Unlockable |alt=Sweat, On-Stage Mode |nowc= IKissed (Classic) IKissedOSC (On-Stage) IKissedSWT (Sweat) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 130 (Sweat) 80 (On-Stage) 93 (Mashup) |audio= |perf= Classic Shirley Henault On-Stage Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Aurelie Serine (P2, Lead) Shirley Henault (P3) Sweat Laura Ferretti |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (JDU)(NOW) On-Stage March 24th, 2016 (JDU) March 31st, 2016 (NOW) Sweat May 19th, 2016 (JDU) May 26th, 2016 (NOW)}} "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl. She wears a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, yellow skirt with black dots and brown shoes.The dancer has pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow, a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polka-dots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. She has a pink outline. The dancer obviously tries to make the impression she actually did what the song said. She covers her mouth suggestively, and dresses loosely. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with blue fluffy hair and a crazy red bow which resembles a pair of lips. She's wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. The left backup dancer is a man wearing a blue suit, a black bow tie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. The right backup dancer is a woman in a sleeveless blouse wearing a black bow tie,a pair of short, high-waisted denim blue shorts, and a pair of blue shoes. Ikissedosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Ikissedosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Ikissedosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat The dancer is a woman wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fuchsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background Classic The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There are also colourful shapes bouncing around and fusing together. On-Stage The on stage background is the style of all the other on-stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. Sweat The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Put your hand on your mouth. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. I Kissed A Girl GM.png|All Gold Moves IKissedAGirlGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine. IKissedSWTGM1.png|Gold Move 1 wpm7Q8.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IKissedSWTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 M8QWM5.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IKissedSWTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 G65WG8.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game On Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up. Ikissedagirlalt Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves wpm7PM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup The Mashup has one Gold Move: Gold Move: 'Put your hand on your mouth. (''I Kissed A Girl) I Kissed A Girl GM.png|Gold Move Mashup The song has a Mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers *I Kissed a Girl' *Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''It's You'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Firework'' *''Disturbia'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''On The Floor'' *''So What'' *''I Kissed a Girl ''GM Appearances in Mashups I Kissed a Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'I Kissed a Girl' * ''Birthday (Best of Katy) * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Just a Gigolo * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Moskau * No Control * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Pound The Alarm * Turn Up the Love Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blame It On The Boogie * Blurred Lines * C'mon * It's You * Turn Up the Love Captions I Kissed a Girl ''- both modes - appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl Sweat * Knee Punch * Side Punch Trivia * This is the seventh song by Katy Perry in the series. It is also in the same game as ''Waking Up in Vegas, Part of Me and Roar. As such, Just Dance 2014 is currently the only Just Dance installment to feature songs from all three of Katy Perry's albums (if the re-issue of Teenage Dream is not counted) thus far. * In the preview video for I Kissed a Girl the routine was still in production. This can be proven by the green pictograms: the dancer is not wearing anything green and "Beta/In Production-pictograms" are officially Green and Red. *"Cherry" (from the line "The taste of her cherry chapstick") is censored. This led to a lot of fans being confused. Some people said that cherry is actually a slang for a woman's hymen, a piece of skin on the vagina, although it's not what Perry meant; she meant the flavor of the chapstick, a lipgloss. ** "Cherry" was not censored in the preview. ** In the On-Stage mode, the lead dancer still lip-syncs "cherry" despite its censorship. *** Strangely, "Cherry" is not censored in Cool for the Summer, although Demi Lovato was actually referring to a woman's hymen. * The background resembles the Mashup background for Just Dance 4. * This is the first song by Katy Perry to have alternate routines. * This is the only On-Stage routine to have backup dancers of each gender. * The Classic mode reuses a move from Moves Like Jagger, and the Sweat mode reuses a couple from ''Hey Jessie''. ** The Classic coach and Moves Like Jagger both use the move in the chorus, the first direction is top right corner to left bottom corner for both dancers. * The outfit that the Classic dancer wears resembles that of Call Me Maybe’s Alternate dancer. *The coach was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease Just Dance 2014. *This is the first song to have more than 1 alternate mode on Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. *There is a glitch on the Wii U version of ''Just Dance Unlimited'', ''The sweat version would not appear in the main tracklist. Gallery ikissed.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl Ikissedosc cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) ikissedosc.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Ikissedswt cover generic.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) Ikissedswt.jpg|''I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (Updated) SJOP41 374e286f 14.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Mashup) ikagopener.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu ikagmenu.png|Routine selection menu Ikissed cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover ikissedosc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (On-Stage) ikissedswt_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Sweat) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 105.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200105.png|Golden avatar 300105.png|Diamond avatar Ikissedosc avatar.png|On-Stage P2's avatar 200495.png|On-Stage P2's golden avatar 300495.png|On-Stage P2's diamond avatar Ikissthegirlsweat.png|Sweat Avatar 200512.png|Sweat golden avatar 300512.png|Sweat diamond avatar I Kissed A Girl1.jpg|Beta element: the "hand to lip" move was not originally meant to be a Gold Move. Ikissedachica.png|Coach extraction i kissed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ikissedosc pictos-sprite.png|On-Stage Pictograms i kissed swt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) 397446 10151651025389711 708329771 n.jpg|Teaser image Videos Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl (60FPS) Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed A Girl On Stage Just Dance 2014 - I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance 2014 December song I kissed a Girl Dance Mashup Just Dance Unlimited - I Kissed a Girl Just Dance Now - I Kissed A Girl Just Dance Unlimited - I Kissed a Girl On Stage Just Dance 2016 - I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - I Kiss A Girl (On Stage) (720p 60fps) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Trios Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Laura Ferretti